bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Tea Party
Introduction October 31 2017 8:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Reading, sports, food...... The writers are enjoying autumn to the fullest. There, a new white book is delivered to them. Within is a curious wonderland where common sense does not apply at all. Those who live there are similar to the characters of the story, but something seems off...... The writers balk every which way at the atmosphere, which they have never encountered up until now. Where on earth is this curious adventure leading them!? This is a special Request event which will run from 2017/10/18 to 2017/10/31 8:59 JST. The event-only drop item 'cookies' can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits, decor, and recollections. You are required to purify five chapters from the event tainted book "Mad Tea Party". The writer Tokunaga Sunao has a chance of dropping from the final two chapters. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect cookies for. When the player enters the event, Kobayashi Takiji's is selected on default. The next, List of Rewards, displays the total number and types of rewards the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of cookies.. At the bottom there are two buttons that will take the player to view the reward lists of the two writers who are not selected on the Report tab. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of cookies. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in your possession. You may use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and cookies. Tips *Having Kobayashi Takiji and Edogawa Ranpo on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 4. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Kobayashi Takiji, Edogawa Ranpo, and Nakahara Chuuya on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 5. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 cookies. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase cookies output. *Event recollections must be collected in order of book; i.e., Book 1's recollections must be collected before you may collect Book 2's. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 cookies, the player will receive a "Mad Cabinet" decor piece. After completing the rewards lists, the player may claim a reward of medium souls for ever 1500 additional cookies collected. *If the player obtains a special outfit of a writer whom he or she has not yet transmigrated, it will be stored in Outfit Storage in the Librarian's Office. Kobayashi Takiji Edogawa Ranpo Nakahara Chuuya Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Mad Tea Party Prologue '''2 Mad Tea Party 2 3''' Mad Tea Party 3 '''4 Mad Tea Party 4 5 Mad Tea Party Ending |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x4~5 x2~6 x2~6 x55~104 |drop_blade= }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x3~4 x5~8 x4~7 x4~5 x66~180 |drop_whip = }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x9 x14~15 x2~3 x2~3 x104~300 |drop_gun = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x9~15 x16~17 x12 x2~3 x6 x180~540 |drop_blade = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x31~36 x41~46 x41~47 x6~10 x7~9 x6~8 x300~900 |drop_blade = }} }} Event Story Including the introduction and the ending, there are 13 unvoiced recollection and all but the mentioned two can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events